One Night, One Couch
by Orion's Eagle
Summary: Sitting alone in the dark. What was I even waiting for? A Chūnin's POV. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters in any way, shape, or form. I am just a poor soul borrowing them for my (and your) amusement. I am in no way making any financial benefit from the use of these characters.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (Manly love)

**A/N:** If you listen to "Zion" by Fluke (while reading this), it sets the mood and flows perfectly with the sexy part (discovered this as I was re-reading this for errors).

**One Night, One Couch**

The night surrounded the house like a vale of shadows, the air was cool...brisk, yet perfect. The moon gave a strangely peaceful light to the trees and grass around the yard.

The couch was only a few feet from the door, in the center of the small living-room. I leaned over the back of it, absently watching out the front window.

Alone in the dark, I was waiting for nothing...but for some reason I felt like I was waiting for something... I wasn't even sure why I was there.

His hounds were growing restless and began to scratch at the door to be let out. As I was about to get up to let them out, the sound of a key working the lock came to my ears. I watched as it began to shimmy back and forth, the dogs softly grunted in excitement. Finally, the lock turned horizontally and the door slowly began to open. His figure was half shadowed in the doorway as the hounds pushed past him, running to their brief freedom.

He took a step in and stood in the doorway. The moonlight poured in behind him illuminating his silver hair, but cast a vague shadow around his face. He looked over to me as I sat upright on my knees... now I remember why...

He uttered something, but although I was within arms reach, I couldn't hear his words.

I reached to him and grabbed ahold of the rim of his black mask, pulling it down as I pulled him towards me. I captured his lips in what should have been our first kiss, but he did not kiss back.

Taking my shoulders within his hands he gently pushed me away, though our faces remained inches apart.

"The mission..." was all he said.

His words were strange, as though he didn't know where he was, so I softly reassure him, "The mission's over...you're here...with me..."

His eyes are downcast, watching my lips as I told him the "news". His mouth hangs slightly open as he nods softly in agreement, then he lightly bites his lip and gives the kiss he should have moments ago. Our lips moved as if in a slow dance, softly expressing the feelings which have been long suppressed.

As the kiss breaks, his lips move to my cheek giving it a gentle kiss. He then wraps his arms about my shoulders, embracing me in a hug. The hug was tender and warm, creating a moment of bliss for me. I could have stayed like that forever, but he released the hug and began to kiss me again...only this time with far more passion.

The kiss heated up, and our tongues swirled in a sensual battle. I push forward showing a newfound spark of dominance, but he pushes back reclaiming his ground. I wrap my arms about his neck and pull him down over the couch with me, our lips still locked together.

I lay against the couch as he grinds his hips against mine. His growing arousal is more than apparent, as is mine.

He breaks the kiss to peel off my shirt, discarding it to the floor, then does the same with his. I push him seductively off of me to sit up and work the belt to his pants, pushing them down and over his erection.

He turns me around and works my pants down from behind. As he kisses my back, he runs his hands over my abs and up my chest.

I lean my head all the way back. In this position, he towers over me, his jaw just above my lips. I arch up, softly kissing the edge of his chin, trailing down his mandible. As I reach his neck I turn my body enough to kiss down to his nape. I begin to suck the skin lightly, earning a soft moan from him.

He slides his hands down my chest...past my abdomen...over my hips...and grasps a firm hold of my arousal for him. He lowers his head to give me a passionate kiss before ardently pumping my cock.

I lean forward out of the kiss, grinding my ass against his erection. He gives a husky moan, and wraps his other arm around my waist to cup my balls, rolling them around in his hand.

I turn around and give him a hot yet brief kiss before lowering my lips down his body to engulf his--

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Iruka's eyes flew open at the sound, reaching over he violently hit the alarm to silence the ill-fated machine for disturbing his dreams again.

"Fuuuuuuuck" he grumbled still in a daze. Then looked down his body at the morning wood standing proudly before him, "Fuuuuuuuck" he exclaimed with a sigh.

* * *

**Poll on Profile: **Please vote :)

**A/N:** Well boys and girls this was directly based off a dream I had last night, only it wasn't Iruka, it was me...and it was my old house...and there were just some random group of dogs...or cats (can't remember). I ended this story where my dream got weird (Kakashi turned into a girl who was cosplaying him and the dream spun off in another tangent from there). So I wanted to share my dream with you all, cause I thought it was flippin' hot (I have a new found love for Kakashi now), but I personally hate stories with original characters, so I replaced me with Iruka for your reading pleasure. I thought this was short, sweet, and hotty McNaughty. Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
